


Любовь синего цвета

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: Встреча Рейегара Таргариена с Лианной Старк как Рыцарем Смеющегося Древа.





	Любовь синего цвета

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на спецквест ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF PLIO; задание: язык цветов (венерин башмачок); сонгфик на песню «L'amour est bleu»; в тексте использован перевод песни; венерин башмачок — символ тайной встречи.  
> На основе популярных теорий о Лианне — Рыцаре Смеющегося Древа и путешествии на Остров Ликов.  
> Беты - wakeupinlondon, Frau Lolka

Все на свете имеет свой цвет. Молчание — белого цвета, как тишина после снегопада, как тающая на ладони снежинка в год Ложной Весны. Память — золотого, как пламя пожара, спалившего Летний замок, пожара, которого принц никак не мог помнить, но который почти каждую ночь видел во сне. Безумие его отца — черного с алыми всполохами, в цветах их родового герба: красный дракон на черном поле. Музыка — серебряного, как витые струны его арфы, которые грустно поют, стоит ему только коснуться их рукой. Но принц никогда не знал, какого цвета любовь, пока не увидел ее — в доспехах, состоявших из кусков и обрывков, с чардревом на щите. Синее небо отражалось в ее серых глазах, и синие волны Божьего Ока играли у ее ног. 

_Как бежит вода,_   
_Так и мое сердце бежит за твоей любовью._

Все на свете имеет свой цвет. Тайна — серого цвета, цвета ее строгих северных глаз, цвета тучи, пролившейся дождем, чтобы стереть ее следы. Цвета рассохшегося дерева, из которого был сделан ее щит. Этот щит — единственное, что он забрал с собой. Тайна — серого цвета, цвета закушенных губ — как сложно молчать, когда сердце рвется воспеть ее доблесть и красоту! Цвета его стального клинка — когда принц вступит в свою следующую схватку на турнире, он должен быть достоин своей возлюбленной. Если она победила, он не может сделать меньше. 

_Плачет мое сердце, когда тебя здесь нет._

Все на свете имеет свой цвет. Любовь — синего цвета, цвета ее любимых зимних роз, которым принц увенчал ее чело. Цвета тоненькой жилки, трепетавшей на ее белоснежной шее, в такт ударам сердца — ее и его. Отныне их сердца всегда будут биться как одно. Любовь — синего цвета, цвета вечернего сумрака в те краткие мгновения, когда последние отблески солнечных лучей покидают небосклон, оставляя высь — звездам, а землю — влюбленным. Сумрак окутал их своим плащом, оберегая секрет их встречи, — синим плащом, украшенным серым кружевом тайны, и золотым шитьем памяти, с подкладкой безумия, черного с алыми всполохами, и серебряный звон арфы накрыл вуалью их лица. 

_Синяя, синяя, любовь — синяя,_   
_Любовь — синяя, когда ты берешь меня за руку._

Все на свете имеет свой цвет, но у волшебства их сразу два. Волшебство зеленого цвета — как бархатная зелень крон деревьев, укрывающих Остров Ликов от посторонних взглядов, как шелковая зелень травы, в которую так мягко преклонить колени, как темная зелень лиц жрецов, принимающих брачный обет. Волшебство красного цвета — как пятипалые листья чардрев, как смола, текущая по их бледным ликам, цвета крови, которую человеческое сердце гонит по жилам. Оно красное, как единственный глаз того, кто является в вещих снах; красное, как ворон, расправивший крылья у него на щеке. Этот ворон заглядывает в самую глубину души, и любовь становится волшебством. 

_Безумная, безумная, любовь — безумная,_   
_Безумная, как ты, и безумная, как я._

Любовь — синего цвета, она бесконечна, как воздух и небо, необъятна, как человеческая душа. Она соткана из сладостных видений и невыносимых кошмаров, и лишь Неведомый знает, что ждет тех, кто посвятит себя ей без остатка. 

Любовь — синего цвета, как воды Трезубца у самого его дна.


End file.
